50 Themes on KelDom
by Kiariad
Summary: All on the title... Theme #1. Horse: Peachblossom is annoyed, no disgusted, when he finds that the blue-eyed man has interrupted his currying routine. Again.


**A/N:** I decided to do a KelDom fic after downloading some TP onto my MP3. I've always loved 50 themes so tried my hand at them. Here goes nothing...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kel or Dom, and I am not TP.**

**Edited note:** I realised when I got reviews pointing out a missing theme and spelling mistakes that I had uploaded the wrong document from the wrong laptop. i.e., I uploaded the one I typed onto my brothers laptop, not the finished one on mine. So, here is the _final_ version.

**Horse**

Peachblossom is annoyed, no _disgusted_, when he finds that the blue-eyed man has interrupted his currying routine. _Again_.

**Dog**

Jump has nothing against the man who seems to follow Kel a round. But he is downright annoyed that he now has to sleep on the floor due to his presence in her bed.

**Sparrows**

The sparrows aren't really fussed, because now, when they arrive for food, there are _two_ sources of goods.

**Lullaby**

As she goes to sleep, Dom's heart beats a tattoo just below her ear, soothing even her most terrifying nightmare.

**Laughs**

He knows it sounds nothing like bells or any other romantic crap, but it is still the best noise he's ever heard.

**Honesty**

When she's wearing a dress and face paint and has her hair up for some event or other, he's struck blind. But if he's truly honest with himself, he still prefers as just Kel, fresh from the training grounds or stables, bits of hay and sweat and all.

**Jealousy**

She doesn't get jealous when he flirts with every skirt in sight, because the envy she sees in the single ladies' eyes when he kisses her makes it all worth it.

**Affection**

Sometimes they're apart for weeks at a time, sometimes more. But no matter how long they spent a part, even if it's only a few days, for the first few hours they are alone, he can barely stop holding her.

**Karma**

Dom is happy that luck is on his side. If it wasn't, how on Earth would he have won Kel?

**Battle**

Every concession, every time they fight for acceptance, it's a struggle. Be it Raoul, her parents or Neal, it is never easy: their own personal war.

**Danger**

He worries all the time. He knows it's stupid and she is perfectly capable, probably more capable than he is, but he can't help it. He couldn't live without her.

**Brilliance**

When he sees her come down the stairs, she's not even that dressed up: minimal face paint; hair barely styled; and a pretty dress. No pearls or precious stones, yet she shines brighter than the most extravagant diamond.

**Love**

She feels it in her heart every time she looks at him. Warming her from within. She never wants to end, and she's starting to believe that maybe… just maybe… it won't.

**Quirks**

He has the oddest habits. Everything must be in its place, odd for a sergeant who can't seem to cope with tidiness. At least all she has to do is ask if she needs something, he's like an object magnet. It's lucky she loves him, really.

**Family**

When he first meets her brothers, it's as simple sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. The next time, it's as her fiancée. Suddenly, her brothers aren't so accommodating. He may be half afraid of them, but Kel and the rest of her family (excluding her brothers) are highly amused.

**Midwinter**

The first Midwinter they're married, they spend it with her family. Everything goes smoothly and they have a wonderful time, even if her brothers are a _tad_ overprotective.

The second Midwinter, they spend it with his. She has more fun than she ever could imagine, but she can't help but wonder how long it is before she ends up like them: insane, but enjoying every minute of it.

**Change**

Every morning when she wakes to see his smiling blue eyes, she thanks the Gods that the marriage law for Officers of the Own was annulled. Otherwise, she'd never had forgiven herself for taking him away from the life he loves.

**Friends**

Raoul is shocked.  
Buri can't stop smiling  
Yuki is smug.  
Neal is speechless (for once).  
Lalasa goes into dress overdrive.  
Alanna is thrilled.

Despite all of this (and the never-ending stream of questions), Kel knows she will never regret agreeing to marry Dom.

**Challenges**

Every day is hard: an uphill journey. He just thinks himself lucky that he has her to walk by his side and hold his hand.

**Hollow**

The first time she has to spend weeks at a time without him, she feels empty on the inside. She hides it well, but it never truly goes away until he comes back.

**Blessing**

Every day, someone looks at them and smiles, giving Kel and Dom their own personal prayer. Both man and woman are oblivious, but people like to think it helps.

**Determination**

She's as stubborn as a mule, and everyone knows it. So it's just as well, everyone thinks, that she has a husband just as obstinate as her to balance things out.

**Discovery**

She has scar at the base of her neck. He finds it one night when she's sleeping his arms. It is too close for comfort, and though he doesn't know how she got it, as he tightens his hold on her, he swears no one will come that close ever again.

**Beloved**

He loves her more than he could ever admit, let alone express. But when he looks deep into her eyes, he sees that she understands, and a warmth that equals the one, he is certain, pours forth from his eyes.

**Knowledge**

Some say ignorance is bliss. But where Kel is concerned, he thinks he could never know enough. Unless, it's, you know… _woman stuff_.

**Angel**

She's not perfect, and he likes that way. Sometimes, perfection is just to much, and she is everything he needs, flaws and all.

**Regret**

She'll never regret marrying him, no matter what some people say. Safe in this knowledge, she goes about her business, with a secret smile on her face.

**Star**

Once, when they're out with the Own (she's doing a favour for her old knightmaster) they look up and see a comet fly through the sky. She makes a wish, and two weeks later it come true: when he slips a wedding ring onto her fourth finger.

**Spider**

It appears in the bath one morning and she is too terrified to go near it. After removing their unexpected guest, he can't help but laugh. How can she keep a Griffin without batting an eyelid, yet quiver at a mere insect? Her testy reply, as she descends from the chair, is that Griffins do not have eight legs.

**Snake**

A spy infiltrates Tortallan court, and by the time he leaves, life is in turmoil. The sly little reptile has caused havoc, but life goes on. And even as she sits, staring out the window, he makes her smile, loving the sound of her laughter.

**Dream**

She sees him die in her arms, and when she wakes up sweating to an empty bed, panic sets in. Fortunately, he's only in the toilet, and soon returns to rap her in his arms and smile at her folly.

**Trust**

Her brothers, initially, are very protective of their little sister, but as time goes on, they realise (slowly) that they can let her go and leave her to this strange man whom she loves so much.

**Shock**

The look on their friends' faces is priceless (the look on Neal's' face is downright hilarious) when they are caught kissing in the stairway. At least, she smiles to herself later, they think this is just the beginning, and they have no idea this has been going on for months. Somehow she doesn't think she'll be the one to tell them.

**Gold**

Sunlight glints off Alanna's mail, but the sun browned skin of his wife shines brighter than any metal.

**Green**

The colour of their first child's quilt is a soft, woodland green, like her eyes and her mother's eyes. He smiles as he looks down at the sleeping girl. Knowing full well he'll rip the legs off anyone who dares harm his baby.

**Desperate**

Kel goes missing, and he is on the edge of hysteria. Neal paces, Raoul growls, and it takes the King to restore order.

When she reappears two days later, he doesn't know whether to be delighted to have her back, or furious she put herself in such a position.

**Music**

They are dragged kicking and screaming to an award ceremony (well, she is, he can't wait). The ceremony goes without a hitch, even though, when it is her turn, you could fry an egg on her face. But the only thing she could remember, is the bands guitar going haywire. No problem, they danced anyway.

**Buttons**

He is always tearing clothes, and Lalasa is constantly saying how she is making a fortune off the pair. She's also running out of material, including buttons.

**Apples**

He hates green apples, but only eats red apples if they are crisp and fresh and sweet. She laughs whne he explains this and decides to buy oranges in the future.

**Dresses**

Unlike Lady Alanna, Kel has always worn dresses. In fact, she quite likes them. Wedding dresses, however, are far too much of a hassle in her opinion. Why can't they be simple like normal dresses? And why must they be so white? How can that many shades of white actually exist? She decides to stop thinking about it: her head hurts.

**Weddings**

Shinkos's wedding was, understandably, huge. And one look at it convinces her that's not what she wants. However, it takes weeks of whining, wheedling and begging for her to convince her mother.

**Lightning**

It's a jolt, he realises two weeks after the wedding, that she is _still_ a knight and will _still_ be going out to fight. Maybe he worries too much, bu he's still going to get Tobe to report when he isn't with her.

**Crown**

It's made out of flowers and vines, but to him, it is as regal as any tiara and she looks like a queen to him, in that garland made for her by the children of New Hope.

**Justice**

It's so hard to get people to do the right thing! She paces and frets and drives him up the wall with her angst. But he can't hekp but feel touched at her determination for fairness, no-matter the recipient.

**Lessons**

The first time he watchs Neal get pushed into eating his veg, he laughs. After eating so many meals with the both of them, he is still the only member of their family who quietly eats his veg while laughing under his breath as his twenty year old cousin gets yelled into healthy eating _yet again_.

**First**

Previously, no man had really taken her glaive skills seriously unless they knew her. But when she met the blue-eyed sargeant, however, he happily challenged her to a friendly bout. Before they started, he winked, and warned her he'd been using a spear for almost ten years.

Once, she won the first bout, he was impressed. When she won the second, third and fourth bouts he was starting to get suspicious. When she wins the fifth, she sheepishly admits that the first time Yamani's hold a glaive is around two: she's been using hers for twelve years.

**Fire**

It burns as hot as an inferno, as bright as a flame and glows like an ember. Every time he sees her, it flares inside of him. But somehow, he doubts Wyldon would appreciate bursts of passion in his hall.

**Nudge**

He first time they dance, it takes a quick shove from Buri to get her to the dance floor. Then she finds that she can't get enough (as long as it's with him) and no mores pushes are needed.

**Alien**

On arriving in Tortall, she finds all the emotions banging around utterly bewildering, until, almost ten years later, she sees the love in his eyes, and decides that being able to read emotions may not be such a bad thing after all.

**Believe**

It has always taken her awhile for her to accept people love her for who she is. But with him, it takes a record breaking amount of time.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go! First romance, first Tortallan, first Themes fic. Be nice, read and review!

**Edited note II:** Um, to **Southern View**, **Magical Faerie**, **xxTunstall Chickxx **and **abyssgirl**, thank you for reviewing! Sorry about the Midwinter/Christmas mix up, I first wrote the damn thing when I was tired... Also, I am indeed aware of the colour of Kels eyes, and would change to her seeing his eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to do it... Magical Faerie, if I do do another one, it'll probably be Raoul/Buri, or possibly Jon/Thayet or Alanna/George. We'll see!


End file.
